In the motor vehicle field, synchronizing rings, which include, for example, synchronizing intermediate rings and synchronizing inner rings, are used in synchronization devices or synchronizers of fixed-gear ratio transmissions in drive trains of vehicles. They provide a rotational speed compensation for components of a transmission which are rotating with different rotational speeds with respect to one another. These can include, for example, a synchronizing body, an idler and a sliding sleeve. However, corresponding synchronizations can also occur in the field of electronically shifted transmissions, for example automatic transmissions, dual-clutch transmissions, and other corresponding change-speed transmissions.
DE 2006 006 024 A1 thus relates to a method for manufacturing of rings and intermediate rings for a synchronization device, such as are usable, for example, in manually shiftable gear-change transmissions. It mentions, for example, a beam cutting, for example using a laser beam.
Due to recent developments in the synchronization field it has become possible to use synchronizing rings which make possible, even with lower precision requirements, a reliable operation of the associated synchronizations. The now-slightly-reduced requirements in precision and the corresponding manufacturing precision can thus optionally also be used to manufacture the synchronizing rings using a simpler and thus more economical method.
There is therefore a need to provide such a simpler method for manufacturing a synchronizing ring.